


Whiplash

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't fall asleep without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiplash

She was by herself for the first time in almost four months.

With her head on the pillow, the FBI agent did her best to stop her mind from wandering so she could fall asleep. It was difficult without her boyfriend, the one who would take up most of the blankets and knee her in the butt when he tried to turn in his spot on the bed. She kept waiting for the older man to lean into her and press a kiss to the back of her neck so she knew he was ready to fall asleep, but nothing came.

Turning so her back faced the door, the brunette let her eyes close.

She could hear the clock beside her water on her bedside table and the small beeping from the fire alarm every five minutes out in the hallway.

Rolling onto her back, Emily looked to the pictures that were settled in the built-in that held their television. She had to squint to try and see them through the darkness, but she could see one of her, Aaron and her mother just above the television.

"I hate this." She slammed her head back onto her hundred dollar pillow and closed her eyes again. Why couldn't she fall asleep without the older man?

He had been called in by Strauss to travel to New York with Rossi for a conference that morning, and Emily was dreading it from the moment she heard him on the phone. Jack was harder to put down when his father wasn't home, the cat liked to run around and claw at the furniture when her husband wasn't there so Sergio could sleep in his lap, and without his arms wrapped around her Emily had a hard time getting herself to bed.

Turning back onto her side to try and fall asleep the brown eyed woman spun too quickly, her neck cracking deep at the base.

"Fuck," she hissed, glaring at the edge of the bed as her hand came up to massage the sore spot.

The kitten that had been purring outside of her door quieted, and Emily struggled to look back to the door. "Serg?"

The kitten's claws scratched against the wood of the second floor like the two year old black cat was running across the panels before bolting downstairs.

Emily could hear the front door all the way downstairs close, the alarm system blaring in the quiet household. The brunette's eyes went wide, feeling her body stiffen as she heard footsteps on the stairs. Her boyfriend wasn't supposed to be home for another day.

Hearing the intruder already grow close to her bedroom door, the brunette reached down off the edge of her bed and got her gun out of its safe. She couldn't hide now, the footsteps were right outside her door.

She slipped the gun underneath her pillow with the safety pulled off before lying back down, the doorknob to her bedroom spinning and letting the door fly open.

The hard footsteps of whoever was in her bedroom had her heart pounding in her chest.

"Emily?"

The brunette slipped her gun out from underneath her pillow just enough to have it positioned correctly in her hand. She could feel his presence from across the room, his deep voice sending a shot of fear down her back. If she could, she would sit up in that moment and shoot him, but whatever she had done to her neck just moments ago was making it difficult to move.

"Emily?"

There was a taunting in his voice that caused Emily to settle her finger over the trigger.

His weight was suddenly on her boyfriend's side of the bed, the lamp flickering on with the bulb they had kept forgetting to change. There was something that she heard clatter against the wood of her boyfriend's bedside table before the weight on the bed shifted toward her and a hand set to her shoulder.

She spun around, her gun pointed straight at the man who dared to put a hand on her. "Hands up!"

The older man almost stumbled off the bed, his hand shooting out to grip the table beside the bed to catch his fall. "Emily!"

Emily immediately put the safety back on her gun when she saw her boyfriend's face in the light. "Aaron?" She put the gun on her bedside table and reached over to slap the man. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The Unit Chief shot her a look as he got himself back on the bed. "The conference was only two hours long, we finished early."

Emily's hand went to the back of her neck and clamped around it, feeling it start to stiffen as she sat up. "What's wrong with your voice?"

"There was a building fire next door, I breathed in some smoke." Looking to his girlfriend with curious eyes, Aaron saw her massaging her neck. "What's wrong with your neck?" He watched as she tried to crack it and froze.

"Whiplash I think," she hissed, letting him come closer and set his strongest fingers to the base of her neck. "I was tossing and turning too much."

Aaron let his brow raise. "And aiming your glock at me."

Emily did her best to turn her head and glare at the older man. "What did you expect me to do?" When her boyfriend started laughing, the FBI agent slapped at his arm. "Don't scare me next time."

The older man leaned into the woman he had fallen in love with and pressed a kiss to the sore spot on her neck. It was the spot he would kiss every night just before they fell asleep, and he immediately felt the love of his life relax before him. "Promise." Looking over to the bedside table, the Unit Chief eyed Emily's glock. "Ready to put that away yet?"

The brunette woman rolled her eyes. "No," she drolled, hiding her smile when he hid his face in her neck.


End file.
